The Conference Valuation
"The Conference Valuation" is the seventeenth episode of the twelfth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, March 7, 2019. Summary When Penny and Bernadette go to for a , Wolowitz is in charge of the kids. Also, Sheldon finds a on ing on kids, and the guys plus Amy make a day of it.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/02/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1217.html Extended Plot At Zangen, Penny is conducting a meeting discussing their product Inflaminex and pushing their “It’s a brand new day,” which she came up with. Bernadette comes in wondering why they ae still her. Karen exclaims that they are happy to be there because “It’s a brand new day.” At it is since it was now 12:15 A.M. Bernadette tells everyone to go , but they don’t move until Penny agrees. Bernadette also happy that everything is working out since her team is of both of Penny, and Penny I scared of Bernie. The system works! Bernie is coming down the with her on the way to their to launch Infaminex. Howard is in charge of the . Bernadette reminds him that it’s “ ”. She gives him a quick : Where at the kids? “Upstairs” replies Bernadette. “They’re at !” that wasn’t really true because his wife was messing with him. As Penny is getting to leave, Leonard is worried that because of all of her luggage, she might be leaving him. Penny just wants things to go well. The Coopers burst in because Sheldon has a with Amy. Since Penny is heading to , she needs to look for people walking around in . He contends that since is in San Diego, that since people where their costumes to ComicCon, some in San Diego where them all year round. At the comic book store, Leonard is wondering what to do over the weekend since he is alone. Sheldon invented a new version of while Howard invites then over to play AND help watch the kids. Sheldon doesn’t want to spend time around loud sticky . At the conference, Penny is pushing their and ending her pitch with “It’s a brand new day!" Bernadette thinks she is doing great. Penny adds, “Mediocre , great drug pusher. Who knew?” Another guy named Danny approaches who Bernadette hates since he works for their competitor. Their is also coming out the same time. At , Howard has the kids down while Leonard and Raj set up a . Sheldon and Amy come in. Sheldon has decided to spend some time with the Wolowitz kids since he found a on 50 one could perform on children. Howard doesn’t like the idea so Sheldon pushes it as playing with Halley and Michael. Later Amy is looking through the book and finds that the experiments are as simple as letting the baby discover his in a . Amy can find the projects adorable, but when Sheldon proposes it, it just sounds . Raj finds an experiment where you can check the kids or whether they are right or . Amy thinks that it is more like playing games with them. Howard agrees that they can try it when his kids wake up. When Bernadette comes to take a , Danny then approaches Penny. He knows that Bernadette doesn’t like him. Then he tells Penny that she is doing a great job launching their product and that they are always looking for great sales people and that they could make Penny happy. Penny claims to be happy; while Karen, her team member, claims that she could be happier. Bernadette received a call from Howard who wants to know where the are. She asks if he was going to , but the answer were playing a game with the kids and he hangs up. The guys are dangling objects over Michael and Halley. Sheldon wants to up the experiment so that they will have something to publish. Danny is still talking to Penny when Bernadette returns. She tells him to leave and wants to know what he wanted. Karen blabs that Penny was offered a . While Sheldon sets up the experiment on the subjects, Leonard feels like something was very familiar about what was going on. He had been experimented all throughout his by his mother. Raj and Sheldon are trying to get reactions from the kids and Halley calls Raj “Unka Koo”. Sheldon is very excited about working with the kids and wants to do a experiment when it comes time for the kid’s . Raj is surprise that Sheldon is so happy around babies. He finds it interesting that they found the book the same day that Sheldon and Amy were going to hang out with Howard’s children. Leonard is having of being experimented on when he was a kid. Back in their room, Bernadette is peeved that Penny took Danny’s . Penny figures she should at least take his card, while she was flattered by his comments. Bernadette tells Penny that she gave her the job since no one else wanted to head the sales team. Penny gets mad and leaves and telling her that she did thank her by sending her a fancy box of . Bernie yells back wondering what she could do with them. Have a pear ? Raj comes into the eating a pear. He sits down with Amy while Howard and Sheldon are giving the kids a . Raj asks if she thinks she can trick Sheldon into liking kids. She did get him to sleep with her and marry her. Sheldon comes down talking about all the experiments they did and he gets excited that maybe they could take them to the the next day. She glances back at Raj to show him that she knows what she is doing. Leonard is still there to his mother who admits to performing thousands of small experiments on him as he was growing up and that the experiment was still going on. She also admits that watching him grow up, develop and tracking his progress were some of her fondest of him. Penny is having a with Danny as he proposes to offer her a new if she joined them. He’s willing to make an offer, while Penny wants him to write it on a and slide it over to her like they do in the . After he writes it down, Bernadette storms in, grabs the napkin and says that Penny is amazing. She is the best salesperson and the hardest worker Bernie has ever seen. Penny says that she is happy where she is, but still wants to see the offer on the napkin. Finally, Sheldon and Amy are crawling into as Sheldon says that he had a good day and that he was thinking about their future children. That surprises Amy though there is a slight on her face. Sheldon still seems to want fifteen kids, three sets of or five sets of . As long as it’s by three. Amy admits that that is a lot of children, but not for a adds Sheldon. Amy for not being a frog. Sheldon gives her a kiss and tells her that she is good enough for him. Credits * Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart ** Christine Baranski as Beverly Hofstadter ** Pamela Adlon as Halley (Voice Only) ** Chasty Ballesteros as Karen ** Jason Kravits as Danny ** Andre Boyer as Kwame ** Ben Rauch as Darren * Teleplay: Steve Holland, Maria Ferrari & Jeremy Howe * Story: Chuck Lorre, Steven Molaro & Eric Kaplan Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to Penny attending a drug conference and feeling valued when another company offers her a job. *Taping date: February 12, 2019 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of xx.xx (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *This episode aired in Canada on March 7, 2019. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. Critics * To be entered. * IMDb user review Trivia *Third episode of the last ten episodes. *After taping, the studio audience was treated to the third and last TBBT flash mob produced by Kaley Cuoco. *Stage 25 was officially named after the show while this week's episode was being rehearsed. *Sheldon's interest in kids is piqued with the help of Amy. Amy is having second thoughts about having children since Sheldon wants a lot of children and thinking about not having any. *Sheldon tests the Wolowitz kids like Beverly, who is very similar to Sheldon, did to Leonard. *Penny gets head-hunted by another pharmaceutical company. *Penny no longer needs to feel like she isn't good at anything. *Christine Baranski returns as Beverly Hofstadter. *Bernadette is worried that Penny will take the other job. *Leonard was upset at first that he was being experimented on as a child and her mother didn't love her. After speaking with her, I think Leonard was okay being experimented on and helped him become a better person. *Penny was offered a lot of money from a rival company, but Bernadette doesn't trust this company. Penny is happy where she is and without Bernadette she wouldn't be there. * Melissa Rauch (Bernadette) and Ben Rauch (Darren) are siblings in real life. *Is that a smile on Amy's face or does she have a little secret hidden deep inside her? Milestone Quotes :Penny: I want to be really prepared for the conference. :Bernadette: You’re gonna do great. :Penny: You really think so? :Bernadette: Of course. They’re scared of you. You’re scared of me. The system works. ---- :Penny: Repeated It’s a brand new day. ---- :Raj: So you really think you can trick Sheldon into liking babies? :Amy: I slept with him. I married him. You want to be against me? ---- :Bernadette: Do you realize how amazing this girl? :Penny: Aw, you think I’m amazing? :Bernadette: Stay out of this! Not only is she a helluva salesperson, she the hardest worked I’ve ever seen. ---- :Sheldon: You know spending time with Michael and Halley today really made me think about our future children. :Amy: Huh, what an interesting and completely unforeseen development. What are you thinking? :Sheldon: Well, I just can’t decide. Either five sets of triplets. Or three sets of quintuplets. You know what? It doesn’t matter as long as they’re healthy. And divisible by three. :Amy: That’s a lot of babies, Sheldon. :Sheldon: Oh, only for humans. For frogs, it’s just a drop in the bucket. :Amy: Well, I’m sorry I’m not a frog. :Sheldon: Oh, don’t feel bad, Amy. You’re good enough for me. References Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. TCV-1.jpg TCV-2.jpg TCV-3.jpg TCV-4.jpg TCV-5.jpg TCV-6.jpg TCV-7.jpg TCV-8.jpg TCV-9.jpg TCV-10.jpg TCV-11.jpg TCV-12.jpg TCV-13.jpg Category:Sheldon and Amy Married Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Final Season Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leoanrd and Penny Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Parents Category:2019 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Raj Category:Halley Wolowitz Category:Neil Michael Wolowitz Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Series 12 Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Sheldon-Amy married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Last Ten Episodes Category:Kids Category:Experiment Category:Head Hunting Category:Conference Category:Convention Category:Zangen Category:Baby Sitting Category:Sheldon Now Wants Kids Category:Amy Knows Sheldon Category:Amy Manipulates Sheldon Category:Leonard & Penny Goodbye Kiss Category:Validation Category:Pharmaceutical Sales Representative Category:Top Salesperson Category:Saleswoman Category:Penny Good At Something Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Stuart Category:Future CHildren